


Sang in My Chains Like the Sea

by A_Song_to_Say_Goodbye



Series: Push-Pull [5]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Song_to_Say_Goodbye/pseuds/A_Song_to_Say_Goodbye
Summary: Gakushu gets a firsthand demonstration on the meaning of loss.Originally written for Karushuu Week Summer 2016.





	Sang in My Chains Like the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was still giddy with feelings about the ending of Cleanse My Soul of Sin when I wrote this, meaning … it’s basically angst. I’m not that sorry. Every ship needs some angst fics.
> 
> Title comes from Fern Hill.
> 
> Prompt: Summer

Summer had barely started when Asano Gakushū had a fight with Akabane Karma that ended in Karma giving him one last ruthlessly cruel little smile before walking out of their apartment. **  
**

Gakushū doesn’t know how things got to that point. He doesn’t really remember what they fought about either. He mostly remembers the end of it, following Karma and still arguing as he savagely threw things into a duffel bag, trailing him to the door, realizing like waking up from a dream,  _This is really happening_.

He wanted to say  _I’m sorry_  then, but the words choked in his throat. He wanted to say,  _Stay, please,_  but his hand wouldn’t move to reach for him. He’d even considered begging, screw the Asano pride, but Karma was already gone by the time he got his body to listen to him again.

Summer is supposed to mean something. Some kind of ideal, an epoch of childhood, a lost age. He’d been dreaming of it idly all year. Sunlight and heady warmth, laughter, freedom. Now it’s just another nothing in the empty passage of time, something else to add to the list of things that have gone greyish in the wake of Karma’s absence.

Where did those golden days go? Gakushū wonders. Do they still exist for the rest of the world, or is losing them just another part of growing up?

This is why Asano Gakushū spends summer wandering around in a stupor. This is why Asano Gakushū goes home as late as he can, doing extra work until his boss calls him into her office and makes him take a week off. This is why, for the first time in his life, Asano Gakushū goes to a bar and gets miserably drunk.

He thinks he remembers mumbling Karma’s name near the end, right before the bar kicked him out. The taxi driver must’ve thought he had some bizarre ideas about the universe.

After the first month, Gakushū throws a lot of Karma’s stuff out. He’s in the middle of his boss-imposed vacation with nothing else to do, the prat is clearly doing fine without any of that crap, and seeing it causes a twinging sensation in his chest, so it’s obviously in his best interest to get rid of it. The charity shop down the street will appreciate it, and it’s about time the selfish prick contributes to the common good.

Things that Gakushū does not (cannot) throw away: the shopping lists Karma stuck to their fridge, anything from Karma’s desk, an old sticky note he finds slapped onto a lampshade saying,  _Buy milk, Second place_. The gaping hole in his heart.


End file.
